Tears of Sadness Can Become Tears of Happiness
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Set about eight months after Fool Me Once, Damon and Stefan now seem to be getting along but Bonnie is still greiving and invites a visitor from their past. Told in Elena's point of view


**Disclaimer; I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Anything to do with it, If I did Damon and Stefan would have more brotherly moments**

* * *

Chapter One

As I took in the scene playing out in front of me I couldn't help but smile. My boyfriend and his brother were laughing and joking like brothers should be, but this was perhaps the first time in a very long time, 145 years to be exact, that they had been so close. My boyfriend is Stefan perfectly gorgeous in every way, and his brother is Damon, who is equally as attractive, but he has become my older protective brother. He did have a thing for me, but once I set him straight he realised that he couldn't be with me.

They are both vampires, and were turned by a woman called Katherine, I think of her as a manipulative bitch and frankly a whore, since she had an affair with both of them. She compelled them to feel for her and run errands for her, and eventually tore them apart. Stefan although he remembers his time with her, has moved on and is happy, but Damon what he felt for her was real at least for him. He loved her and spent 145 years searching for her after she had been captured by their father and other members of the council believing she was alive in a tomb underneath an old church.

Of course when we entered the tomb, along with Bonnie who was my best friend and her grandmother, it became apparent that Katherine had never been there, and when Damon had confronted Anna and Pearl, he had found that Katherine had been free all this time and that she didn't care about him at all. Another devastating event that occurred that night was that Bonnie's grandmother had died due to the strength of the spell that they had used to help us open the tomb.

Since then Bonnie has changed, if I am going out with Stefan and Damon, she refuses to come along. I know that she is grieving and know some of what she is going through having lost my own parents but it has been eight months now. But anyway that is enough reminiscing for a while let's get back to the present.

I was at the boarding house, I was here so often now that I was considering moving in it was almost nine. Damon and Stefan had lit a fire and we were simply talking about our childhood memories. "I remember once I was playing catch with Jeremy and my dad and I threw the ball into someone's window, we both blamed my dad," I said laughing. "He had to pay for the damage and didn't speak to us for a week," They both laughed at that.  
"Yeah something like that happened to us," said Damon. "Me and Stefan were playing golf well we were just seeing how far we could hit the balls, we managed to hit the Lockwood manor and smash one of their stained glass windows,"

"We got a bollocking for that one," said Stefan. "Elena, your phone is ringing,"  
"Oh right," I said. "Hello,"  
"Hey Elena, how are you," said Bonnie.  
"I'm good thanks yourself," I said.  
"I'm good, a bit lonely," she said.  
"Do you want to come hang with me," I said.  
"Are you home," she said.  
"No I'm at the boarding house but you are more than welcome," I said, both Stefan and Damon nodding in agreement.  
"No that's fine," she said. "I'll be okay,"  
"Bonnie please don't be like this," I said sadly.

"Yeah Bonnie, is it because I smell funny," said Damon into the phone. "Cuz if you want I can change my soap,"  
"You don't need new soap," she said bitchily. "You need a soul and a heart,"  
"Yeah well you need to get over yourself, and move on," he said. "So go figure," he angrily hung up and threw my phone into the wall.  
"Damon you owe me a phone," I groaned.  
"Sorry, but she was asking for it," he said.

"Who Bonnie or the phone," said Stefan.  
"Both," he said.  
"What," I said. "What has my phone done to you,"  
"Well it was either that or I went round her house and fucked her senseless till she agreed that we were cool guys something I don't think would work for once, so I took my frustration out on your phone," he said.  
"Ew, gross Damon," I said laughing slightly.  
"I'm kidding about the sex part, I'm not that stupid," he said.

"Yeah I wouldn't go there if I were you," said Stefan. "She'd probably castrate you and then wear your balls as earrings,"  
"Like I said I'm not stupid," said Damon looking slightly afraid of that prospect. "Anyway, Elena, screw her, if she can't accept that you like hanging around with us then it's her loss, I mean come on vampires are way cooler than witches,"  
"I'm not so sure about that," I said. Both of them looked at each other and I got up and slowly walked towards the door.

"Oh you better run," said Damon. I ran and they chased me of course catching me up in no time, "Now say it," he said as he held me down whilst Stefan tickled me.  
"Okay, okay," I said. "Vampires are cooler than witches,"  
"Fine," said Damon. "Good to see you've come to your senses, come on let's have a fire out here and roast marshmallows,"  
"And how old are you?" said Stefan.  
"Oh don't get me started on that one," he said. "I'm not the one who sleeps with a nightlight,"  
"What," I said laughing at Stefan, who look embarrassed.

"It's a habit," he said.  
"Yeah you keep telling yourself that," said Damon. "Come on we don't have to have marshmallows but we could at least have a fire, I mean how perfect is tonight, the moon is out and the stars are shining brightly,"  
"And you sound gay," said Stefan.  
"I have had more women than Tiger Woods, so I think not little brother," he said. "Thing is I can't say that you're gay, cuz the things you and Elena get up to, well not for children below the age of 18,"  
"You hear us," I said. "Damnit,"

We got the fire started and sat around it staring silently at it for a moment or two, "Hey do you have any driftwood around here," I said.  
"Why," said Stefan.  
"When it burns it can make the flames change colour," I said.  
"Or you could just do this," said Damon who had returned with well actually I wasn't sure. "These are the things that they put in fireworks to make them colourful, I stole them from your school when I enrolled,"  
"What!" said me and Stefan.

"Yeah I'm coming to your school," he said. "I want to annoy the hell out of Ric too as well as see how much it has changed since I never really went to school,"  
"Fair enough," I said.  
"Yeah it will be good to have you with us," said Stefan. "We can keep an eye on you,"  
Damon put some of the powdered stuff into the fire and for about half an hour or so we admired the beautiful colours that they created in the flames.

"Okay let's play ghosts," I said.  
"What," they both said.  
"Oh it's so fun," I said. "You have two lives or ghosts each, you have a theme and have to think of things associated with it, it you repeat or can't think of one you lose a life,"  
"Okay, the theme is vampires," said Damon.  
"Be serious," I said.  
"I am, plus I know I'll win this, round," he said.

"Okay I'll start," he said. "Sexy,"  
"Blood," said Stefan.  
"Teeth," I said laughing.  
"Sex," said Damon.  
"Immortal," said Stefan.  
"Garlic," I said.  
"Okay," said Damon. "Stake,"  
"You know when I was little I use to think it was stake as in steak," I said. "I used to wonder how meat could kill someone," Of course they both found that very funny, and for several minutes all we were doing was laughing.

"What is going on here, then," said a voice. "You know that you shouldn't be having a fire out here,"  
"It's our land," said Stefan. "We can do as we please," A police officer came into view.  
"Is that so," he said smugly. Damon got up and compelled him to get lost basically and so he did.  
"God I hate the police, they come out to things like this but when it's an emergency they can't get off their asses," he said.  
"So true," I said. "Okay I'm bored of ghosts now and it's getting a little cold, shall we go inside,"  
"Okay," said Damon. "I'll just put out the fire," He sped off and returned a split second later with vodka in his hand. He poured it onto the fire and the thing exploded and then went out.

"And that's how it's done," he said.  
"Why do guys love fire," I said.  
"I have no idea," said Stefan. "It must be something in our genes,"  
"Anyway, it's late," said Damon.  
"OH my god I can't believe it's two in the morning already," I said. "We have school,"  
"Yeah we do," said Stefan.

With that the three of us made our way upstairs Damon turning off the lights as he went. Ten minutes or so later me and Stefan were just getting into bed when Damon appeared in the room complete with a flashlight on his face. I nearly jumped ten foot in the air. "Jesus Christ Damon," said Stefan.  
"Oh come on you know it was funny," he said. "I'm bored and I can't go to sleep,"  
"Try counting sheep," I said.  
"Yeah cuz that works," he said.  
"Damon just go to your room and go to bed, we have school tomorrow," said Stefan.  
"Yes Dad," said Damon sarcastically.

Stefan threw a pillow at him as he walked out of the room, he caught it, "Thanks," he said. "I needed a new pillow, you won't be getting this back," we could hear him laughing as he walked to his room.  
"I haven't had so much fun in ages," said Stefan. "I can't believe that my brother is back,"  
"I told you he would come back," I said. "Goodnight,"  
"Goodnight Elena," said Stefan. That night I went to sleep with the biggest smile on my face, but there was still this feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen something bad.

Bonnie was sat alone in the Mystic Grill, she was waiting, for someone. Someone who would perhaps help her get Elena back from the clutches of the vampires. "Hello," said a man's voice. "You must be Bonnie, I'm Giuseppe Salvatore,"

Chapter Two

I woke up at about six, ready to face the day. "Stefan," I said shaking him awake. "Come on we have school," he groaned and mumbled a good morning and then went out of the room to go and wake Damon. I took a shower and got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast.  
"Oh god why did I decide to do this," Damon grumbled as he came into the kitchen.  
"Anyone would think you had a rough night," I said.  
"I did," he said. "I couldn't get to sleep and when I did, well let's just say my dreams weren't pleasant,"  
"You had nightmares," I said. He simply nodded and I knew that was all I would get from him about that subject.

"Okay so who's car are we going in?" said Stefan.  
"Can we go in mine I want to arrive to school in style, and no offence Elena but your car is a little to feminine for my tastes," said Damon.  
"I suppose we could go in your car," I said. "And I like my car,"  
"Well you would it's a girl car, and you are a girl," he said.  
"Glad you figured that one out," I said.

We finished breakfast and Damon led us to his car, a sleek black Ferrari. "Er Damon as nice as your car is, it only has two seats, how will we all fit in," I said.  
"You can sit on Stefan's lap," he said. We got in and Stefan strapped the belt around both of us.  
"Stefan please undo the belt I don't want you stretching it," said Damon. "I won't kill us. Hopefully. I'm kidding, god get a sense of humour,"  
"It's Monday morning, Damon, we're allowed to be a little grumpy," I said.

Damon started the car and we arrived at school in less than a few minutes, since he drove it like it was a formula one car. "Okay, where do I go," he said.  
"You really are new to this aren't you," I said. "We'll take you to the office," I noticed everyone was staring at our car wondering who owned it. "Shall we," I said.  
"We shall," said Damon. We got out together and people stared, we arrived at the main office and Damon persuaded the receptionist to give him the same schedule as us, he claimed because it would be easier, but I knew that really he wanted to be with us.

"We have history first" said Stefan. "Please attempt to be nice to Ric,"  
"When am I ever not nice," said Damon.  
"Do you really want me to answer that," he said.  
"Er guys as endearing as this is can we get moving," I said.  
"Hey Ric How's it going," said Damon as we walked in. I couldn't help but laugh at Ric's face.  
"Damon what are you doing here," he said, ignoring the somewhat confused faces of the class.  
"I've joined the school," said Damon. "Oh you can proceed,"

"Okay everyone," said Ric. "For those of you who may not know that is Damon, Stefan's brother,"  
"The sexier and smarter one," said Damon.  
"Debatable," said Stefan.  
"Oh please," said Damon. "You know it,"  
"Guys, again, shut up, and listen to Ric," I said. "You're acting like five year olds, now kiss and make up,"  
"What," they both said.  
"Okay well at least shake hands," I said.  
"Fine," they grumbled.  
"You can proceed now Ric they'll be good now," I said.  
"Thank you Elena," he said laughing at the guys annoyed faces. The rest of the lesson went well, it was in English when Bonnie showed up and she glared at both Damon and Stefan like they were evil or something.

"What's her problem," said Damon.  
"I have no idea," I said. "And to be honest if she can't tell me about it then I don't really care,"  
"Good for you," said Stefan. The rest of the day was fine and I enjoyed having Damon with us since I could see that he finally seemed to be happy. Something I knew he hadn't been for a very long time. "So have you enjoyed yourself," I said.  
"It wasn't too bad," he said. "It was good to beat Stefan in Gym, though,"  
"You didn't beat me you cheated," said Stefan.

"It's not my fault you didn't dodge the ball," he said.  
"You compelled that ball to hit me," said Stefan.  
"Er it's not living it doesn't have a brain," said Damon. "Although I do wonder if that would work,"  
"Now that would be something," said a voice. "But then I can already do that,"  
"Bonnie," I said. "Long time no see,"  
"Yeah well if you weren't spending so much time with _them _then perhaps you would see more of me," she said.  
"Bonnie, as Elena has said you are more than welcome to spend time with us," said Stefan.

"I won't spend time with the people responsible for my grandmother's death," she said.  
"Bonnie, how many times do I have to apologise," said Damon. "I didn't know she wasn't down there, if I had I wouldn't have needed to do it, but people do crazy things for the people they love,"  
"Yeah people not vampires," said Bonnie. "Oh by the way you will be having a visitor later, someone from your past,"  
"Who, and how do you know," said Damon.  
"Oh, I invited him," she said. "You need to know Damon that your current state of happiness will be short lived, I mean it's not like you deserve it,"

"Whatever, you don't scare me I'm not afraid of anyone," he said.  
"Hmm that's not what I've been told," said Bonnie, "But you'll see later, bye now,"  
"Okay that was weird," said Damon.  
"Just a little bit," I said. "Are you afraid of anyone,"  
"No, well not at the moment," he said.  
"What do you mean," I said.  
"Well I haven't met anyone yet to be afraid of," he said.

"Come on let's get home," said Stefan. "Unless you want to go to your house,"  
"No I heard Ric was going round I really don't want to see to him and Aunt Jenna making out on the couch, it's gross to even think about it," I said.  
"Fair enough," he said laughing along with Damon. "Okay we're home,"  
"Er who's car is that," said Stefan.  
"I have no idea," said Damon.  
"That's Bonnie's car," I said. "What is she doing here,"

We got out and walked towards the front door, surprised to find it open. "Okay what is going on here since when was it okay for you to go into someone's house without their permission," said Damon glaring at her.  
"Oh I hardly think she was uninvited," said a voice, Damon paled slightly and froze. "Hello boys," said the man who looked like both Stefan and Damon.  
"Oh and Katherine," he said.  
"I'm not Katherine, I'm Elena," I said. "I'm sorry who are you,"

"Oh you're one of Damon's whore's well you must be if you speak like that to adults," he said. "And in answer to your question I am their father,"

Chapter Three

"Father, I don't appreciate you calling my girlfriend a whore," said Stefan angrily. "What the hell are you even doing here anyway,"  
"I was invited by Bonnie, here, she said that you have been a little mean to her over the past few months, and I came to help her out," he said.  
"It hasn't been Stefan so much," said Bonnie. "Mostly Damon,"  
"I thought as much," said their father.

"Bonnie you have no right to do this," I said. "What have they done to you,"  
"It's not what they've done to me, it's what they are doing to you," she said. "You were with me the night Grams died, but as soon as my family you left, and came here,"  
"Yeah because I was needed here," I said. "You weren't the only one who lost someone that night you know,"  
"I was aware of that, but I'd known you for longer, I thought you would have cared a little more," she said.  
"I tried as much as I could to get you to come and spend time with me," I said. "But you've refused on every occasion, Stefan is a good person and so is Damon,"

"Really," said Giuseppe, "He really has you under his spell, he's not good. Anyway enough of that, where will we be eating tonight,"  
"You will be eating anywhere but here," said Damon finally speaking in a simple monotone, though I could sense some emotion behind it. "You are not welcome here,"  
"Stefan, what do you think," said Giuseppe.  
"I'm sorry Father but I have to agree with Damon," he said.  
"I wonder if you knew what really happened to your mother," said their father slowly. "Because if you did I doubt you'd side with him,"

"Yeah, it seems you're always responsible for someone's death isn't that so Damon," said Bonnie. Damon bolted up the stairs in a split second and I heard a loud bang that didn't sound like a door.  
"Okay that is it, Bonnie," I said. "You can screw your friendship with me and get out of this house now or I will not hesitate to send Damon and Stefan after you,"  
"Oh please what could they do," she said. "  
"Carry on and we'll see," I said. "Now get out, both of you,"  
"You don't speak to elders, like that," said Giuseppe.

"I'll speak to you how you spoke to Damon all those years ago," I said. "You don't deserve to be called a father,"  
"I did nothing to him that he didn't deserve," he said. "He was such a rude child, he needed to be put in his place,"  
"What did you do to him," said Stefan.  
"I merely disciplined him," said his father.  
"Then why does he have scars on his back and legs," said Stefan.

"Like I said I disciplined him," said Giuseppe. "It was only ever my belt,"  
"You what," said Stefan disgusted. "You took a belt to him, actually I'm beginning to think it was much worse than that, get out of my house and if I ever see you again I will kill you,"  
"Like you killed me before," said Giuseppe. "Come on Bonnie, I can see we're not wanted here," They left and we waited until the car had driven away and was definitely gone before we spoke.  
"What did he mean by that," I said.  
"You know that we need human blood to complete our transformation, he was my first meal," said Stefan sadly.

"You know after hearing what he did, I'm not even remotely disgusted by that," I said. "Now where's Damon.  
"I think he went to the attic," said Stefan. "I'm not sure we should go up there, that's his own personal space,"  
"We should at least see that he's okay," I said.  
"Okay come on," said Stefan. He took me to a part of the boarding house I hadn't seen before, along the corridor past Damon's bedroom, there was a corner, and I saw ladders that led up to a board.

"Should we knock," I said.  
"Yes, you should go up first though, he trusts you more than me," said Stefan.  
"He trusts you too," I said. "But okay, I'm going up," I knocked on the board and slowly lifted it up.  
The view from the room was beautiful, and so was the room itself. But what saddened me was that Damon was in the corner, his eyes full of tears, that he was trying to stop from falling. "Damon," I said. "They've gone, you don't have to be afraid anymore,"  
"I'm not afraid," he said, barely above a whisper.

"Damon," said Stefan. "What happened to our mother,"  
"A vampire," said Damon, so quietly I barely heard him.  
"Then why did he blame you?" said Stefan.  
"Because I invited him in," he said.  
"Damon you were six when mom died," said Stefan. "It wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you at all,"  
"I know," he said. "And I'm thankful for that,"

"Damon what did he do to you," I said softly.  
"Everything you could imagine," he said again so quietly. "He hit me, tortured me, blamed me for everything that went wrong, if I cried out in pain, he ridiculed me for that, I was a man I had to be strong," I could see he was trying to be strong now, and Stefan tried to hold his hand, but he quickly let go.  
"Damon, it's okay," I said softly. "You are allowed to have feelings, you're allowed to be upset,"  
"No," he said, "I can't, I won't show weakness,"

"What happened, that night when his friends came over Damon," said Stefan, I could see tears in his eyes too and reached out to hold his hand. "I can remember hearing screaming and laughter and very loud music,"  
"He and his friends came back drunk one night, I was sitting alone reading, I was going to leave, but they locked the door," he said shakily. "One of them grabbed me and soon they all had a hold on me and they began ripping my clothes off, they pinned me to the ground and...," he didn't speak anymore, but he didn't need too.

"Did they rape you," said Stefan, fighting with his own emotions. Damon nodded and that was when the first tear escaped, he wiped it away so fast that I almost imagined it.  
"Damon I know you feel that it's wrong to be upset, but you need to let go," I said moving closer towards him.  
"I'm afraid," he mouthed.  
"What is there to be afraid of," I said, but I soon realised it. "You're afraid to fall because you think no one will catch you,"  
"Well guess what Damon," said Stefan. "We'll catch you," it took those three words and the dam broke.

Stefan reached out to him and pulled him close both of them were crying and so I put my arms around both of them hugging them as close as I could, allowing my own tears to fall, but in a weird way mine were not just tears of sadness at what both of them have been through over the years, but they were also tears of happiness that now things were going to get so much better. All that we needed now was to find Damon someone who he could love like I loved Stefan. And that my friends is a story for another day,

The End.


End file.
